Talk:Ur-Dragon/@comment-152.121.18.252-20120803133249
I just wanted to drop by and give some tips on how to do more dmg and a few cheap tricks to fight the Ur Dragon. 1.It is possible to hurt more than one hearth at any given time while your fighting the Ur Dragon, how I do this? Is simple if you attack at the joints "Not Weed..", these are as fallow Knee, Elbow, Hip, Shoulder, Jaw, Wrist, Also Mid Back, If you do this you will be doing DMG to every adjacent Hearth to the located area you are attacking . This is my trick to performing up to 50% of Health Bar per run, to answer your question, As we know each individual hearth is portion of total health, so there fore attacking him this way you will be inflicting more DMG than if you where attacking one specific hearth at time, more dmg you do the better the drops right so why not do this? If you want to test what I do simple go fight him Offine and do this. "YES THIS WORKS FOR ONLINE UR DRAGON" I can kill the Offline Ur in less than 2 minutes doin this, simply put attacking the joint will let you hurt multiple body part equals to you hurting multiple hearth, I have around 9.5k ish DMG when I buff myself, as I fight the Ur Dragon the way I do it lets me DMG at any given time up to 2 or 3 body part.. do the math 2 or 3 body part for 9.5k ish dmg a hit vs your 1 body for w/e your DMG is, who doing the most numbers..right. So simply go Offline and practice attacking a the joints, you can do this with bow's as well or with and some Spells just simply attack at the joints and see the result. "This why I can go and do 2 runs max and still get really good drops even do I don't go for Killing Blows anymore". 2. Also another trick to counter Holy Furor '''when your not playing as a Assassin using "Invisibility", " '''I play as Striker to fight Ur Dragon, because of the moment speed, Yes I fight with RED HP" example of how to do this, if your using Hundred Kisses or Dire Gouge, and you want to avoid getting knock off or taking partial DMG when his casting Holy Furor on you, you can use the animation of these both skill's to work in your favor as you may to be awared but at any given time you perform a skill with a long animation you get what I called "Neo Syndrome" is like MK or Fighters when for few seconds you don't get hurt or affect by anything while performing a perfect block, during that time whatever is happening around you for a short window does not affect you, to better explain the moment you hear the sound that Holy Furor makes " To me sounds like a Click or Switch Turning On" when the beams of light are about to go off you simply use Hundress Kiss or Gouge and keep pressing the skill button, this will get you stuck in the animation the moment you are hit by Holy Furor and will make you get stuck to what your doing for a few seconds and will prevent Holy Furor most of the time from knocking you off and taking some damage, practise makes perfect. This will improve how fast this Dushebag dies, just test what I said before you start judment then you can talk. PSN: Zyozan Pawn: Yxia lvl 200